The present disclosure relates to an image processing device that performs processing on an image signal, an image processing method used for the image processing device, and a display device including the image processing device.
In recent years, there has been developed various display devices capable of giving enhanced feeling of presence by curving their display screens. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-187729 discloses a display device having a projector and a hemispherical display screen. Moreover Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-224207 teaches a display device having a projector and a cylindrical display screen. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-164869 discloses a display device provided with a curved surface display having a curved display screen.
In these display devices, an input image is subject to distortion correction processing, and the corrected image is displayed. Thus, in these display devices, when a user views a displayed image displayed on the curved display screen, it is possible to reduce a possibility that the user has a sensation of distortion in the displayed image. Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-224207, when correction is performed on an input image, in order to prevent a displayed image from protruding beyond the screen, luminance information on a part to be protruded is set to a black level. Thus, it is possible to reduce a possibility that a user feels unnaturalness in viewing the displayed image.